


The Old Man and the Sea [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Old Man and the Sea" by Enchantable.</p><p>"Why blue?" He asks finally, picking up a lock of her hair, “people think of the Kaiju when they think of blue," he says.</p><p>"It’s a reminder," she tells him.</p><p>"It reminds me of the ocean," he admits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Man and the Sea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchantable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Old Man and the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900719) by [Enchantable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable). 



Length: 45:50  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20old%20man%20and%20the%20sea.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/old-man-and-sea).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding on to this podfic for a long time and I'm so thrilled to finally be able to publish it. This story gives me so many feelings and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reading it.


End file.
